


Kitten Stories

by cami_soul



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, NTNU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, have i mentioned fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: Isak and Even have moved to Trondheim for university.  This is a little slice of life story with; kittens, a sweet old lady, and a small fluffy dog.





	Kitten Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kkhymmmm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkhymmmm/gifts).

> The amazingly talented artist @kkhymmmm has graciously allowed me to use her art as inspiration for my story, and I am so grateful. She is so talented, please check out her beautiful art on her Instagram. These are the pictures that go with this chapter. [@kkhymmmm](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0pY0Gjp5Um/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> This fic is rated M because knowing me - I will eventually go there. Lol 
> 
> Isak and Even are living in Trondheim and attending NTNU. This takes place in their second year there.

“Are you home?” 

Isak had gotten Even’s text 30 minutes ago and he was eagerly anticipating his boyfriend's arrival. They were both so busy between classes, at NTNU, and their part-time jobs. An evening together, just the two of them, was a thing to be treasured. 

Not that he was complaining. Isak knew they were lucky in their living situation. The waiting list for couples’ student housing had been impossibly long and discouraging. Isak had been investigating some house=share situations when Even’s mom had presented them with a solution. A friend of a friend’s elderly aunt needed a housemate, or two. She was offering low rent in exchange for completing household chores and home maintenance. And yes, Even’s mom had checked, she was ok with a gay couple.

And so it was that Isak and Even had moved in with Inger. She had welcomed them with open arms. The bright red house with white trim was frankly adorable. Inger didn’t go upstairs anymore, so Isak and Even had two rooms and a bathroom all to themselves upstairs. They used one room as their bedroom and the other as a study/living room, with a pull out couch for when any of their friends made the long trek from Oslo. 

Even had taken on the cooking, it turned out Inger hated to cook, and most of the cleaning. While Isak managed the laundry and the yardwork. Although Inger didn’t drive anymore, she still had her ancient Volvo in the garage so Even would drive her on errands and bring them all to the grocery store once a week. 

Inger enjoyed their company, talking their ears off when either one would get home. Filling them in on what she had watched on TV that day and what cute things her dog, Oleg, had done. Oleg was some sort of small fluffy white dog. Isak had no idea what kind. He barely tolerated Isak but loved Even. 

They had been happily living with Inger for a little over a year. There was only one major drawback to their living arrangements, and that was distance. Inger lived in Charlottenlund, and although there was a bus stop about half a kilometer away, their commute to NTNU took the better part of an hour. Since Isak worked on campus at the science library, and Even at a nearby cafe, they tended to stay over near the campus for long stretches of time. 

So this rare evening when neither man had to work, was something to be savored. Additionally, Inger was out for the evening, Her friend Liv had taken her to a knitters group. Having the house all to themselves was even rarer. Although Inger’s hearing wasn’t too sharp, Isak was still inhibited when she was in the house and didn’t like to make too much noise during sex. Isak was already half-hard just thinking about all the noise he and Even would make. Sometimes he thought he could get off just listening to Even’s deep throaty moans. 

Isak had put on Even’s hoodie for the occasion. The pink one that Even said made him look so delicious that he just wanted to eat him up. Isak checked his watch again. What was taking Even so long? He was just about to go downstairs and stick his head out the door to look down the road when he heard the front door open. 

Even’s feet pounded up the stairs. “Isak?” he called out. 

“In here,” Isak directed him to their bedroom where he had been impatiently pacing the floor. 

“Now don’t be angry,” Even cautioned as he walked into the room. 

Their years together had done nothing to dull Isak’s reaction to his boyfriend, and his heart gave a little lurch when he saw him. He looked gorgeous, eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed pink. He was wearing one of Isak's grey hoodies under his jean jacket. He was so handsome that Isak could be excused from not noticing the box at first. “Angry about what?” Isak scrunched up his brow in confusion. 

“Um…” Even looked down at his arms and Isak finally noticed the large cardboard box he was carrying. “I couldn’t just leave them there.” A small mew came from the box.

Isak was getting a sinking feeling. He put his hands on his hips and put on his sternest expression, “What’s in the box, Even?”

Even didn’t meet Isak’s eyes, “Isak, what would you do if I came home with four cats?” 

“Even…” Isak glared at him, “Please tell me you are kidding!” 

Even just looked sheepish and the box started making more mewing sounds. 

“Even! We can’t have four cats!” Isak was shouting now. “We can’t even have one cat! What were you thinking?!” He lost his patience and threw up his hands. 

“Isak, I just couldn’t leave them,” now Even did meet his boyfriend’s eyes, his blue eyes big and pleading. “Someone had just left them in this box at the bus stop. There was a sign taped on the box, ‘Free Kittens’. But everyone was just ignoring them.” Now even was getting worked up too, “Someone even kicked the box without looking!” 

Isak pursed his lips and tried to look fierce, “We can’t keep kittens, Even.” 

“Just look at them, Isak,” Even opened the flaps of the box, “they are so small and defenseless. I couldn’t leave them.” A pleading expression came over Even’s face. 

“Okay, I get it. You couldn’t leave them. But Even… we can’t keep four kittens,” Isak willed himself to resist Even’s big blue eyes. “We’ll just have to bring them to the shelter on the weekend.” 

Even walked over to the bed, set down the box and looked down smiling gently, “Come and meet them, Isak.” Isak took a couple of tentative steps but stopped two feet from the bed. He tilted his head up and tried to see in the box. Even chuckled softly, “You need to come closer, Baby. You can’t see them from there.” 

Isak moved forward slowly until he was standing by the bed. He leaned over until he could peer into the box. Inside were four small bundles of fur with tiny ears and eyes and noses. They were tumbling all over each other, except for a white one with golden spots. He was trying to climb the side of the box to reach Isak. “Hi,” Isak whispered looking into the kitten’s green eyes. A pitiful mew answered him as the kitten tried even harder to reach him. 

“You can pick him up if you want,” Even murmured in Isak’s ear. 

Isak darted a look to his boyfriend and was calmed by his reassuring smile. He carefully reached his hand down into the box and gently scooped up the kitten. Isak lifted him and held him close to his heart. “Hey, there… hi, little guy,” Isak stroked the kitten with one finger while he talked to it. Hooking its tiny claws in Isak’s hoodie, the kitten started climbing up his chest and onto his shoulder. Once there, the kitten reached up one paw to bat at Isak’s curls. Isak quickly reached up a hand to help hold the kitten steady. 

Even laughed, “I think he loves your hair almost as much as I do.” 

“Is he a ‘he’?” Isak looked at Even.

“I’m pretty sure he and the one with black spots are boys, and the other two girls,” Even reached into the box and started lifting kittens out and setting them on the bed. 

“What are you doing?!” Isak asked in a panicky voice. Was Even actually setting them loose? 

“Well, I need to run to the store to get some supplies; kitten food, cat litter…,” Even flashed a charming smile. “I thought you could watch them while I did that.” 

“No, no… I don’t, no…,” Isak waved his free hand at Even. “I can’t… I don’t… Even! I don’t know anything about kittens!” 

“You’ll be just fine,” Even smiled again, blue eyes twinkling. “Just keep them here on the bed. They’ll be fine. I won’t be long.” He leaned in and gave Isak a quick kiss, “Love you!” 

Then before Isak knew it Even was clambering down the stairs and he was left alone with the four kittens. “Ah!” The grey one had wandered to the edge and was perilously close to falling off the bed. 

He grabbed the kitten on his shoulder intending to put him down on the bed but he hooked his claws into Isak’s hoodie and held on. Frustrated, Isak let go of the kitten and left him hanging on his chest while he reached out to save the grey one before she fell. He put her in the middle of the bed. Then, with two hands, he carefully extracted the one clinging to his hoodie and put him in the middle too. 

By now the black and white one had reached the edge and Isak grabbed him before he could take a nosedive. Isak spent ten minutes fetching kittens from the edge and bringing them back to safety before he lost his patience. “This is not a game!” he told them sternly. Looking down he saw a wet patch on his jeans and realized one of them had peed on him. “Ahrg!” He whipped his jeans off and threw them in the corner. 

In a stroke of brilliance, he started moving their throw pillows to form a border around the edge of the bed. “That will keep you in!” he announced. He had only enough pillows for two sides of the bed, so he decided he would lie down and be the third border himself. The minute he lay down the kittens headed straight for him. Carefully rolling onto his side, Isak felt each kitten curling up around his body. And the white and gold one made a nest right in his hair, of course. 

The quiet purring and soft snores lulled Isak and he decided he would just rest his eyes for a minute. He never even noticed when Even stuck his head in the room to ask where they should put the food dishes. 


End file.
